Suspended
by Taste like Special
Summary: Kagome is a popular girl having what she thinks is the life but when her feelings started to change about her boyfriend and an incident that has came up, with that she meets this guy. Will Kagome stay with Kouga or pick this mysteries man instead?
1. Kagome

Summary- Kagome is a popular girl having what she thinks is the life but when her feelings started to change about her boyfriend and an incident that has came up, with that she meets this guy. Will Kagome stay with Kouga or pick this mysteries man instead [Kouga/Kagome, or Kagome/?] Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and his group or any other member of the show. Or any place mentioned in this story it has the right and it copyrighted to the owner or what ever (*cries* I don't own anything except my AOL screen names *cries*)  
  
Suspended  
  
By: Special Squirrel  
  
Chapter one  
  
A ravened hair girl with big hazel eyes walks into the hallway full of her grade. She walks with pride because no one would mess with her today. She is going out with the most popular guy in the whole school. With that she is the most popular girl jealousy a rise with the pupils around as the make a little open for her. "Kagome wait up" Sango exclaim running up to her. "Sorry Sango I was just in a daze again." Kagome said dreamily. "Well how was Kouga last night after our double dating?" Sango asked. "He was the same as usual Making out was all on his mind." Kagome said bored. "Well let go to our locker to get ready for first period." Sango said. "Ok" Kagome answered running after her friend.  
  
1st period was a big drag. Sango and I all we did is passed notes on our dates tonight and we talked to Miroku a little for me. "Miroku what are you bringing for Sango for your 6 months date?" I asked getting him to get that looked like she was expecting something oh no got to go to the mall today and get her something thanks Kagome. I don't think that was a good thanks look. Miroku your getting me something oh you're the best!!" she exclaimed. "Um...Yeah I'm getting something I mean it already pick out and everything." He said giving me a dirty look. He is Sango BOYFRIEND!!!!!!! Sorry but I don't how she puts up with the groping every day. It is Math with Mrs. Wiggum. (Bummer I don't own the Simpsons either) She blahed about last year lesson that we knew all ready.  
  
In the hall at the end of first I met up with Sango at our lockers. Kouga came along we hugged and the bell rang so we had to run to 2nd.  
  
Lunch came around 6th because the lower grades went a field trip. Kouga came and sat with me. We had some Subway and Coke Cola. (Bummer I don't own anything ok Nothing!!!!!! I am poor bitch looking for some credit OoO wait I own the story nobody take that away from me or you'll see the bad side of me [KUKUKUKUKUKU] Just j/king anyways back to the story like on Get over it THE SHOW MUST GO ON [HAHAHAHAHA]) We have a chat about tonight and how we are going to Coyotes Café. (NO I DON'T OWN IT EITHER OK! *cries*) The rest of the day was boring. 8th period science we experiment with chemicals and a kid stuck some up his nose. Yuck gross who would want that up their nose. Most kids in my class do not have common sense in them. (That really did happen in my science class he [not telling his name] stuck um... I forgot what it was but right up the nose disgusting right?)  
  
Sango and I went to her house to get ready. This was a big night marking the year that Kouga and I have been dating. I wore my nice dress his mother brought for me on my birthday. For matter of fact I think his mother hates me because I am human. Well I am going to tell her this, as she screams out loud, "I AM HUMAN AND I AM PROUD." "Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked as she looked at me funny. "Um... I was just thinking of how Kouga mother hates me!" She exclaimed as if she was confused herself. Sango's mother calls on the phone; all you can hear is:  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Yeah I'll remind Grandpa" "Sure you can come visit me" "All right I'll see you soon"  
  
"I love you Mom, Bye."  
  
Sango hangs up the phone. Sango parents had been divorced for years now. She hadn't heard from her Dad in years. He left them house and home for some thing else. Sango has been living with her grandparents because her mom is trying to support her by working so she never home and she thought it would be best for Sango if she lived up here with her grandparents so there would be someone home to greet her and take care of her while at now what is called her mom house there would be nobody. "Ka-Go-Me" she yelled very loud though I was right next to her practically. "Sango", Kagome said with her hands over her ears, "I am right here." "Oh", Sango said as I sighed in frustration to see what she had to say because I love Sango as my friend she tends to forget what she about to say at the moment she screams, "Kagome my mother coming up!" Sango exclaim with excitement which if it weren't for my hands still cover my ears I think I would be deaf. Sango tends to be hyper and for that she becomes deaf and screams.  
  
At the Coyotes Café (*cries*) Kouga and I had a plate shared. As Miroku and Sango were snuggling together all though the ways home I wonder what Miroku did to get Sango to get that close, probably drugs. She liked her gift that probably why she was so........... Close to him. Just kidding Sango love him even his wondering hand, I hope. Kouga and I took a walk by the beach. We sat by the water. It was so beautiful how the moon was lit that night. The water gleams with the glory of the full moon and as the sands tickle as we walked with our bear feet to the ever lasting darkness before us but then I had Kouga to protect me in his arms as we walk. Life was good then.  
  
The following days came quick as I wonder what my life will turn out as. As it turns out that we have ELA testing coming up. "Oh man", Kagome said with a sigh, "I'll never survive the next week."  
  
During the test everyone had to take. Even I saw most of the kids that were suspended taking it. This will be my longest day probably because it was English and for you and I know I do well in this subject. Also Kikyou was there. She was one of the popular girls that used to be my friend but she doesn't talk to me because I date a demon. Picky isn't she? There are probably other reasons but I can't think of them. I watch as people from my classes sat there. Wait I never saw that boy before, who is he? There a boy with snowy white hair and real dog ears sat a couple rows away. She had never notice him before. Was he in school much a skipper or suspend a lot? But before she was to ask him his name the bell rung loud and he walk away before any questions were asked. Kagome stood there confused.  
  
The next day was Science. The mid term great part of my final average right now for the year that all I knew more worrying. She looked around after the test but to see that the white hair boy was not in his science class. She was bummed the rest of the day.  
  
Kouga was busy all this week wonder what he is doing oh well. This was the weekend. What is up with me this week? Am I falling out of love with Kouga? I mean we were dating for a year and I haven't felt a bound since the second date we went on. He is sweet but I think I am looking for something else, YEAH! Something different I want a man that will treat me right with out I don't know I think I better stop thinking because it going to get me in trouble. I think I want to break up with him get a new adventure (Did I spell that right?) I going to take the risk and break up with Kouga but what would be the right time? Oh look my diary! As she thought all of this in her mind. What is Kouga doing? I mean he hasn't called or anything.  
  
Dear Diary, What up with you it has been along time since I talk to you. Tell me what I think of Kouga. I have been getting weird feeling that I don't like him. Maybe I'm getting over him. I think it's time to call it quits. Find the one I have been looking for you know Handsome, Strong, who cares for me and can have a respectful talk with me instead of Football. Sango at that moment came in. "Hey I haven't seen that in a year after you started to date Kouga. She said. "Let me see what you wrote" snatching the diary. "What!" she exclaimed. "You want to break up with Kouga!" "Shh not so loud", Kagome said covering Sango mouth with her hand. "Kagome, why?" Sango asked. "Because he not for me he doesn't understand me I need to move on go around the dating circle for awhile I mean I'm only 17 you know I need to look incase there is one out there for me that not Kouga." Kagome said.  
  
The next day after first Kagome went to her locker to meet Kouga. I stared as he came up to me. He started to act weird. What was up with him today? "Hey Kouga!" I said as he got closer. Then he started to kiss my neck when pushed him he tried it again. This time he tried to bite me so I pushed him again and said, "What your problem?" When he tried it again I punch him in the face. Unexpectedly a teacher was there and sent us to the office. I was in school suspension because I said that it was self defense against him because he was molesting me in the hall. I had some of my friends to back the statement I made. But Kouga who had none his friends to help got out school suspension for 1 week and 1 day.  
  
So the next day I went to school without mentioning to my mom though she will get the letter in a couple days. Most of Kouga friends were here to no surprise.  
  
So what did you think of my first!! Was it good???  
  
Will you read more if I put it out. I need Review that someone is reading it before I dish out the chapters  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.................................................... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ok Review if you didn't get the message!!!!!  
  
This is a good bye for now till next time  
  
Suspended  
  
what will happen to Kagome while she is suspended? What will happen between Kouga and Kagome? When will this Mysterious Guy appear or did he for a brief second?  
  
You want a sneak peak ok here goes (I don't know when this is coming in the story so bear with me here)  
  
"You Bastard!!" Kagome yells. Reporters of the school didn't want to miss the big fight of the year of the perfect couple. "How could you? After all we have been though?" Still yelling in front of everyone. She did she wanted everyone to know. "Especially with her that bitch over there. You make me sick!" She screams with tears rolling down her face. He answers. (Can't tell you what he says yet) YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA (That just him talking) She runs with the tears running down her face to the nearest bathroom. I think I started to get to know ********. (Sorry not telling)  
  
There you have it a sneak peek into the FUTURE (LOL)  
  
I do say that I have to end here: If you want to talk to me (Im me) @ SpECiaLSquiRRel2 Or you can email me @ SpECiaLSquiRRel2@aol.com or if you can't reach me there try UnknownAngel02@aol.com  
  
Later  
  
Peace  
  
Adios  
  
(Don't know any German/ French/ Japanese/ Chinese or any other language that probably one reason im SPECIAL!!) My special way is:  
  
um... I think of one!!  
  
SPECIAL SQUIRREL 


	2. Suspension¿?

*Sorry :'( I have been busy this week  
  
my friends were over and you know we talked forever and swam cause it was hot!!  
  
It's going to interesting now. Maybe that mysterious guy is coming or maybe not. Ya never know?  
  
Thanx for everyone that Reviewed Im so Happy xD  
  
to ice-2k4 Thanx about the grammar and stuff im bad at that  
  
so please bear with me I didn't do good in English this year (Oops my bad) To sezukadragon thanx for ur opinion it counts!! To Cveena Um... Well yea thanx... Yay!!!  
  
It was only 3 come on peeps im accepting ever1and all I get is 3 and thanx a whole bunch for those 3 great peeps that reviewed unlike the rest of you I know who you are (I Think?) and I'll get you I know what you're thinking she crazy but may be I am but you should review so my list can grow and I wouldn't be crazy on you people...... or you can talk to me online instead of reviewing my sn is SpECiaLSquiRRel2@aol.com If not Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company it sad but true it's probably because no money NO! *sits in the corner of room screaming No over and over again* I'm fine now it ok now. The voices I hear them now they sound like lawyers You can not have them they're not yours to get *she screams Go away I going to get them watch me even if *starting to whisper even if I have to steal them from those big money people shh..... Don't tell anyone k?  
  
Suspended  
  
By: Special Squirrel  
  
Chapter 2 Suspension Suspension! How is going to look on my collage presentation? She thought. Kouga friends kept staring at me. This was never going to end was it only 5 minutes already I want to get back home? Is this punishment? Am I going to survive? Where is a friend when it needed? There a boy sat in the corner alone nobody was around him. Hold the phone... he looks familiar oh yeah he the boy I wanted so badly to meet in the testing room. She thought in her mind. She asked with caution because she didn't know if they knew about the 'incident' between Kouga and herself. "Who he?" Kagome asked with curiosity. "Oh he is nobody special. (Special, LOL) His name is Inuyasha. Weird kind of because he doesn't talk to us even though he is here more than we are...(Blah Blah to Kagome)" The guy said as he drifted off in her head as she watches this creature sit there doing nothing and it interested her to get to know him. He looked at her at wonder then she broke out of the staring, as she blushed (trying to think of big word no not coming) from her toes to her head.  
  
She walks over and sits next to him. "Hey" she says to him friendly. He looked at her and answered, "Feh" Still she was eager to get to know him. Something inside her was telling her to talk because she didn't want Kouga and it kept repeating in her mind, I Don't LIKE Kouga Anymore, over and over again. "So what your name?" still trying to perk a conversation started. "Feh, its Inuyasha what is it to you." He answers with no care. Kagome was not getting frustrated or even mad which scared Kouga friends. She was using patients which Inuyasha couldn't figure out why she wasn't leaving or giving up. "Nothing Gosh I was just asking. My name is Kagome if you wanted to know." She said. "Feh" was his answer. "Well ok um... yeah" she stumble out those words.  
  
Well with that she sat right next to her and started her CD player. With that he could hear it perfectly it started to play. (Evanescence: Bring Me Back to Life No I don't own it either! *cries*)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul My sprit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me back to life  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me back to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here there must be something more Bring me back to life  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me back to life  
  
He listened to the whole think trying to make it looked like he didn't care. Why is she doing this talking to me? She is like the most popular girl like Kikyou. "Um Do you know Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome face changed from this happy girl to a girl that looked like she killed someone. "Yes" she answered not happy and cheery. Kouga friends gasped when he asked. Kagome face a little happier now said, "We were the bested of friends till she didn't like me because I started going out with demons." "Really?" Inuyasha said, "Because she went out with me and I'm half demon." "What did she do?" Kagome turn around and asked with a shocked face on. "She went out with me." He answered. "Hey Inuyasha", she said, "We have one thing in common." "What is that?" he asked. "We both HATE Kikyou." She said. He just gave her I know look. Then this is a beginning of a friendship she said to him serious but joking too.  
  
That night Kagome sat on her bed. All she could think about was Inuyasha. Is he the one I have been looking for? People make mistakes like how he went out with Kikyou. Inuyasha is that all I can think about as she look to her diary.  
  
Dear Diary Again here I am questioning my love in my heart. Am I truly giving up the 'I am Kouga's girlfriend'. Have I fallen for Inuyasha? My feeling for Kouga disappeared just like him this week. Only to you dear diary is that I speak the truth to. Sango does read you but she my friend. Nobody except her knows our little secrets. I tell you everything and you listen and I would listen to you if you could tell me things. I think I have fallen in love with Inuyasha. Is that bad? I have so many questions in life that probably will never be answered but I will keep trying to find out where I really belong. (So do I where do I belong? Do you ask the same question?)  
  
Now saying goodbye now since last time we were rudely cut off by Sango Till next time ok? Kagome Higurashi  
  
All Inuyasha could think about was Kagome. Why was she in my head? I think I having feelings for her. Why does she want to be my friend there all better people out there then me? She is popular and cute. He stopped there in his thoughts did I say cute? Just then his brother Sesshomaru came in dress in good clothes. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have a date unlike you brother I find girls that are attracted to me and won't break up on me." He said. "Is she younger than you?" he asked. "Yes why?" he asked. "Because maybe after she breaks up with you I could get a chance with her hmm.... ¿?" he said wittily. "Her name is Rin and I'll be back by midnight okay." Sesshomaru said as he ran out the door. "Figures him...he's late." Inuyasha said as he turns on the TV.  
  
The next day Inuyasha show Kagome he sat down on his regularly seat. He watches her now she was with another man. He sat there with jealously in his mind. The man gave her a hug before she went up to Inuyasha and sat down. Now wanting to talk he asks, "Who was that?" "Oh he just an old friend." She answers.  
  
Minutes before KPOV  
  
"Kagome" a voice came out. "Oh hi it been a long time since I seen you." Kagome said walking over. "Yeah how's Kouga?" he asks. "Um... Fine I guess" Kagome says with unease. "I never in my life think to see you in here," he says. "Well surprise!" she exclaims. "What happen to get you in suspension?" he asked. "Long story I'll explain later as she glances over at Inuyasha.  
  
Just then Inuyasha sits down and starts to eyeball him (Kagome friend). She walks over to him. He asks, "Who was that?" "Oh he just an old friend." She answers. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
OMG who could that be? Could it be that mysterious man or maybe not......(I would chose maybe not)  
  
Well let cut it down and I'll tell you now It's NOT Shippou.... (Sorry for all the Shippou fans but isn't he a little young for Kagome) But he will come in the story maybe not a HUGE character (LOL) but he will come in.... But it a friend wow! a friend bet ya u have many of those when your popular... Yay I got another chapter in!!!!  
  
I know this was a short chapter (at leash for me) but I was so busy this week and everything else going on.........  
  
I promise I'll try to update more and sooner @@@@ Some point@@@@ Some point @@@@ Kikyou going to show up maybe later chapters but she a part of a cause that the fight going to be about... (HINT, HINT, and HINT *as it smacks you in the face...) maybe one other will have a song from evanescence because that one of my favorite is it a Band well any ways. (I hate Kikyou all the Kikyou haters we should make a club)  
  
Take a vote at my poll here *a person yelling out to a crowd Here take a vote... After a couple days in the chapter (the next one) should I  
  
[A] Go on with the week of suspension if pick this one give me ideas what they can do and talk about in suspension or something because I said a week but I have nothing in my head for things to do in suspension im not organized as I like u to think.... [B] End it on some kind of reason that she able to go in school again so my exciting parts come like the fight and others give me a reason... excuse or something to get her out [C] is that if you have ideas or comments review or Im me k?  
  
SO CAST YOUR REVIEW OKAY!!! I'LL POST THE RESULT THE NEXT CHAPTER K¿?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW A lot of Review (the word) there but I have to get my point taken OK get it Peace All the other words that don't feel like saying tonight....  
  
Im still working on that right catch phase for the specialness.... hehe  
  
Special Squirrel My name is Special, *poses like she in a James Bond movie, Special Squirrel 


	3. Important AN Don't Have 2 read anymore

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Dear Fans  
  
I have to put this story on hold because.....  
  
My computer is very *VERY sick......  
  
It has caught a virus and affecting my computer in all areas But don't worry I have saved all files including the story!!  
  
I will try to use my aunt's computer when I visited her about July 21-27  
  
I will try to update with the computer in safety mode but I don't think it will let me online that much  
  
I am so *SORRY {:'()}*Cries*  
  
Stupid people who send me virus I didn't do anything to people but there they are sending me viruses all over this is my 4th hard drive I went though because of something happened it either died or viruses overtook it  
  
This is so sad but I will get back to people if they review I can check my email on my friends' computers so email me  
  
@ SpECiaLSquiRRel2@aol.com Talk to me though email so I can find ways to get though this virus  
  
Write 2 ya later  
  
SpECiaL SquiRRel  
  
My name is Special, *poses like she in a James Bond movie, Special Squirrel  
  
Tries to smile but muscles will not move (:\)  
  
I also have another author coming in to help my story his name is Stupid Horse  
  
and if you're lucky I'll get the next chapter by the 20th of July. She hides in her bed under the covers like a frighten puppy lost in the forest. Crying that her computer is dieing.... NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! She screams as she runs to find someone to fix it......  
  
I am still working on Chapter 3 but it hard to find a computer that has a good online I tried my brother's Stupid Horse but his is so........Slow!!!! 


	4. What!

Who is Kagome's friend?  
  
Do they have any relationships beside that? Find out as you read... Pleaze Forgive me if the spaces are wrong. Me and FF.com are having problems getting along. My chapters are not right but we will fix that later. An Employer of FF.com is sitting hogged tied and gag to a chair. Yeah we fix that.  
  
Okay people give me time to write. I mean you review and say I have to hurry. It takes time. Also I have a life too. That hard enough to handle by myself. With writer blocks along the way, give me time and FF.com is up my *ASStronomical. (I spelt it wrong on purpose) Pleaze be kind and let me have at least 2 to 3 days to write a chapter  
  
Thanx to Srephanie (this is how it was written) and inukag4eva for reviewing  
  
I haven't decided who Kagome going with (IM a liar) Also thanx to animebaby08060 & Morlana I'll try to update more And to blackrose yea ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all of Inuyasha and nobody going to stop me Police and the FBI busted down her door. NO she scream there mine as she jumped out the window to the roof below and there was out of place ladder there which she climbed down to the ground and ran out of her yard. Im Free as she ran to the vacant house in the back of the corner. Then when she saw the Army and the police force and the FBI leave the area she went back to her room because she thought the coast was clear but there they were one FBI agent waiting for her NO! I almost had them too. The man said now write, you have all those fans waiting to read the story including me!! As he scream in her face. You read really? She asked. Yes now write. He said sternly Okay! Okay what the rush, im thinking.  
  
Suspended  
  
By: Special Squirrel  
  
Chapter 3 What!? Last Chapter:  
  
"Who was that?" He asks. "Oh he just an old friend." She answers. "He is my old friend from school though you will never see him there? Kind of like you hm..." She said sarcastically. "Feh" was all he said. "His name is Hojo and no we have no relationship besides as friend." She said. "Feh like I care about your personal life." He said like he didn't care. "Oh is that right you don't care well that not what I saw in your face while I hugged him. Explain that." She said staring him right into his eyes. "Humph." The only noise he made as he turn away. "Fine I see where this is going!" She said it a little too loud as the teacher gave her the look to calm down and be quiet. Then Kagome quickly turn her back to him. Hojo came over and Inuyasha got that jealous look again. "Kagome, Guess what I heard?" Hojo said. (Anyone a Hojo's fan because I making sound like he gay or a girl.) "What Hojo?" She said not really interested as she wanted to talk to the stubborn dog behind her. "I heard that Kouga is cheating on you" Hojo said. Inuyasha turned and started to look interested in this topic of the conversation. "What?!" She yelled out loud and in her head those words were repeating over and over. The teacher got up and said "Ms. Higurashi do you need a permanent seat while you are in here?" "No ma'am" she answered giving Hojo a deadly look. "Kouga is cheating on me?" she asked waiting to get the right answer. "Yes" Hojo said. "Oh no" she said that was not the answer she wanted. "Who is he cheating on me with" She asked as that was a question she wanted an answer to. "Kikyou" He answered. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him at the same time with the same look on their faces. "Where did you get this from?" she asked with flames burning in her eyes. "Kikyou own mouth, yesterday, she was bragging to some of your friends." He answered wittily. Kagome just sat there. Inuyasha spoke, "Hobo you better go now you've said enough." He said. "It's Hojo" Hojo corrected him. "Feh, whatever like I care what it is" Inuyasha said rudely. Turning to Kagome he says, "Are you all right?" He said that because Kagome had turned ghostly white as she found that info about Kouga. As she was still white she said, "Is that what he was doing that whole week that he didn't call or anything. He was with Kikyou having an affair with her." Then she remember that she didn't like him anymore but still it came to shock to her that he would cheat on her with that bitch that she use to call a friend. All of a sudden she had the perfect plan to break up with Kouga it popped there like out of nowhere. The only problem was when she should do it.  
  
That night she called Sango.  
  
*Ring**Ring*"Come on Sango where are you?"*Ring* then she got the message machine. Sango quick call me as soon as you get the message I got a problem with Kouga and I need help.  
  
Souta came as she was leaving the message. Grandma Kaede called while you were in after noon school for the ones who punch their boyfriends and get suspended for it. "Souta I am going to personal kill you!" She screams as her mother walked by. "Kagome" she yelled, "No death threat while I am here." "Sorry mom but" She said as she was cut off by Souta as he stuck out his tongue at her. "Souta you're not helping." His mother yelled at him. Kagome smiled as she heard the screaming direct at Souta.  
  
Inuyasha was bored he couldn't believe that Kagome was going out with that jerk, Kouga. His brother came home from work. "Inuyasha what are you doing home on another Friday ever since you broke up with" Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha. "Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said. "Well isn't someone grouchy today." Sesshomaru said wittily. "Inuyasha I am going with Rin tonight I don't know when I will be back." He said seriously. Now pinching Inuyasha cheeks he says, "Be a good little boy and stay home while I am gone or if you have to go somewhere call me on my cell." Inuyasha was getting mad quickly as he smacks Sesshomaru's hand off and walked away. Man does he make me mad as Inuyasha thought.  
  
*Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring* As Kagome goes and gets the phone. "Hello" she says. "Kagome" says the voice on phone. "Grandma Kaede" she says loudly. "Hello dear how have ye been?" she said. "Fine how gramps these years?" she asked. "Fine he hasn't crocked yet for me to come live with ye." She said laughing. You can here Kagome grandpa in the back round saying I heard that! "Well Kagome I want you to come visit me after school one day you know the way and it quicker from the school" She said. "Oh, Kagome how is your cousin, Kikyou?" She asked. "Um... Kikyou I haven't saw her because we not in the same classes." She quickly made up an excuse. "Oh" She said as she sighed. Well Grandma I have to go it's getting late and I have to get ready for bed bye." She said as to make up for the conversation not to get any farther into Kikyou and them when they were little. "Ok Bye Kagome" She said as Kagome hangs up the phone.  
  
The next day in Suspension she was bored. Inuyasha didn't show. It felt like the teacher was staring two big holes in her stomach. As time came she sat and did nothing. Hojo tried to talk to her but no comment came out right. Kagome wanted just to lie down and die right there and then. Kikyou is all she could think of her cousin. Why did she do this to me? I hate her with all she has done to me. After Naraku she change and that why we are not cousins anymore. She change like Naraku was after me and sent her against me all those rumors that she told that hurt my popularity. Then Kouga came and stood there and brought me back up and now I find out all that week that he didn't call or talk to me was that he was running off somewhere with Kikyou. Just then Inuyasha came in late to the class. He look at her just sitting there knowing that she was waiting for him. (Maybe it just a hunch) She had a face that looked like she was deep in thought. As he came in her expression change from looking bored to excited to see him. "Hey," She said. "Hey," He answered to her surprise that he actually greeted her for the first time. She wanted to talk to him about Kikyou but didn't know how to put it without sounding nosey. "Um... Inuyasha," she started. "Yeah," he said looking right into her eyes. She looks right into those goldish amber eyes and got lost at the moment. "Um... Do you want to come over sometime to my house to do? She stumbled out that question that made no sense at all. His face expression changes to the surprise look. (You know Inuyasha normal look then now he gets that really open eyes look *Surprise*) A light blush came over his face he didn't know what to say. "Um... Sure" he said not knowing what to do or say. Kagome thought in her head, Yeah he said sure now what? Should I tell him my telephone number? "Ok, do you want my telephone number?" She asked. In Inuyasha head, ok so should I take it? "Umm... Sure" He said. She told it to him. (I don't want to give a number im lazy) "Ok now, You can call me tonight as it was almost time for lunch. The bell rang and she left with the other girls to lunch. The rest of the day flew by till she got to her grandma Kaede's house.  
  
Walking to her grandma's house she saw Kikyou. Kikyou stared back with coldness in her eyes and she smiled wickedly. Then Kouga came out to see Kagome he ran over but Kagome saw him but kept her eyes on Kikyou where she still had that wicked smile on her face that grew bigger. She turned to Kouga who was walking to her. "Hey Kouga," She said but couldn't get herself to look at him. Her pride was hurt and it wouldn't let her talk to him for long. Inuyasha was walking out to his house which was near Kagome grandma's house. He saw Kagome and Kouga walking with her. She didn't look at him at all she felt the tears forming in her eyes. He kept talking to her about how much he missed her and that he was aloud to get them out early. She nodded only hearing the thing about getting out early. "Well Kouga I got to go with my friend as she looks at Inuyasha standing." She said. He looked at Inuyasha standing there and was wondering why that mutt was going with Kagome. Kagome came over, "Hey," she said. He looked puzzled, and asked "Why you coming this way?" "Yeah... My grandma lives over here. Why do you live over here?" she asked. "Yeah I do" he answered. "Well, maybe I can visit you sometime while I'm down here." She said. Kouga who had watched them go down the street went and followed them. He didn't want Kagome cheating on him with that mutt. ([That was in his words] but that is messed up he cheats on her but she can't cheat on him I confusing myself!!) As they walked, Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha wondered if that hag across the street was Kagome's Grandmother. When they got to the corner Kagome saw her grandma on the porch waiting for her. Looking at Inuyasha she kept going she wanted to find out where he lived. Inuyasha saw his house and asked, "Is that your grandma over there?" "Um" all she said how could she put it that she wanted to see where he lives without make it sound weird. "Yeah it is," she said looking at the ground wondering how to put it to him that she wanted to come over. Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru was home yet maybe he could sneak Kagome for a peek of his house without Sesshomaru thinking it was his girlfriend. Kagome couldn't figure out what Inuyasha was thinking so she left it silence for a while as the continued to walk up/down the street. (I couldn't decide if they went up the street or down the street you decide ok?) 1 Minute of silence Inuyasha thought would Sesshomaru would be home or out on a date with that girl, Rin. 2 Minutes of silence Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha of how cute he was when he was thinking. Finally Inuyasha spoke up to break the 2 minutes silence. "Hey if you're too busy with your grandma you want to come over later?" He asked not knowing what cause him to say that. (Maybe it was the silence it makes me says stupid stuff) "Sure look there's my grandma I'll ask" she said and with that she ran across the street and talk to her grandma. Inuyasha looking across the street wondering what the answer was going to be. Kagome talked to her grandmother than saw a little cub bounce out of the doorway looking for something. "Grandma Kaede, have you seen my top?" Shippo asked. (You know a top to play with not a shirt *Dirty minds) "No sweetie I haven't" She said with kind and grace in her voice. "Who is that Grandma?" Kagome asked. "Kagome this is my foster child I have been taking in children as a foster parent while they look for a home for him," She said with the joy of helping the community, "I was thinking of adopting him to have someone to take care of me not like your grandfather does anything but fiddle with his paper and admits that demon are going to take over." "Oh cool Grandma." Kagome says. "Grandma, Can I go over to Inuyasha's house?" Kagome asked. "Grandma Kaede! Have you seen it?" Shippo yelled for the house. "Sure you can go come back okay because your mother called and said that you have to be home by 8 o'clock. She walks over to Inuyasha who is waiting impatiently. "I can come over right now." She said. Inuyasha heard her but he could smell Kouga was not far away but what was this smell of Kikyou wasn't too far away either. The only thing he could think of that they were somewhere eloping for the fun of it. How was that? Good? Bad? Was it 2 short? Tell me!!!! What is going 2 happen with Kagome and Inuyasha? What is up with Kouga has pride of his superior attitude thinks that he can cheat on his girlfriend and get away with it especially it the one most person Kagome hates, Kikyou. What is up with the problems with Kagome and Kikyou? Also they lied about being related to each other. Where is Sango?  
  
REVIEW! OK now review  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE If it did not show up before I want to tell you that my computer has caught sick it has a virus and I am not able 2 summit many chapters during this month I think? But I'll try many computers 2 get them up OK?  
  
Adiós, Ja ne, Sayonara, Write 2 ya later, Peace  
  
SpECiaL SquiRRel I am Special, *poses like James Bond*, Special Squirrel  
  
If any question relating to the story or me pleaze don't be afraid I don't bite email me @ SpECiaLSquiRRel2@aol.com or REVIEW If have trouble reviewing pleaze go to the box thingy on the bottom left where it says summit reviews (or something like that) and push GO and write 2 me. 


	5. Getting to know Ramen?

*sorry I haven't updated in a long time... All new ideas were popping in my head (just go with my lye)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because they are own by their copyright owners and stuff and also the FBI agent told me that I don't own them but I did for the five minutes that I stole them *the FBI agent poking her* but that was wrong but it was fun *the FBI agent giving her a look* Well that all...till I steal them again shh... don't tell anyone okay?  
  
The spaces might be wrong again but I have to deal with FF.com for now till the FBI agent goes away... The employer that I have kidnapped is in my closet (The Employer of FF.com is sitting hogged tied and gag to a chair) shh... don't tell anyone especially the FBI agent (LOL)  
  
Thanxs to the people that reviewed though I don't feel like writing your names because im lazy (and you can't change that) but you know who you are...  
  
Suspended  
  
By: Special Squirrel  
  
Chapter 4 getting to know... Ramen?  
  
Last Chapter: "Hey if you're too busy with your grandma you want to come over later?" He asked not knowing what cause him to say that. "Sure look there's my grandma I'll ask" she said and with that she ran across the street and talk to her grandma. Inuyasha looking across the street wondering what the answer was going to be. "Grandma, Can I go over to Inuyasha's house?" Kagome asked. "Sure you can go come back okay because your mother called and said that you have to be home by 8 o'clock. She walks over to Inuyasha who is waiting impatiently. "I can come over right now." She said. Inuyasha heard her but he could smell Kouga was not far away but what was this smell of Kikyou wasn't too far away either. The only thing he could think of that they were somewhere eloping for the fun of it. (This is an edited version to the important stuff on the last paragraph to the last chapter) Inuyasha walked over to her. He wanted to tell her what he smells but didn't want her to get mad that they are somewhere near. "Kagome" He started to tell. "Yeah" She said to cheery for him to spit it out. "Wait here while I'll check if my brother home yet, Okay?" That was not what he wants to tell but he did want to make sure his brother wasn't home to make fun of him in front of her. "Okay," she said. He walked in his house expecting it to be a mess but what he found was a clean house. "Sesshomaru actually clean" was the first thing that came out. As he found himself in the kitchen he dropped off his books and walked into the living room to make sure that Sesshomaru wasn't home. When he walked in there was a little toad thing cleaning the television. With a huge sweat drop on his head he said, "It was too good to be true." The toad came up to him, "My name is Jaken and I'm here to clean for Sesshomaru to pay him off. You must be his younger brother Inuyasha correct?" "Yeah," he said as he starts to push the toad to the back door, "I have a guest over so take a fifteen minute break okay?" "Sure" Jaken answered. (I think that how you spell it? I mean Jaken) Sesshomaru came busting in the side door. "Inuyasha I'm late to meet Rin," As Inuyasha came over to say something. "There this girl in the front that looks like Kikyou." He said in a rush. Inuyasha looks outs the window only to see Kagome. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha question but it was too late he was out the door to meet Rin. Inuyasha comes out the front door and motions for Kagome to come in. Kagome walks up the stoop only to trip. Inuyasha watches and notices that she trips right into his chest. (Clumsy Kagome always tripping *sorry I watch the episode with that the show foolish *to Naraku* Kikyou tripping into Inuyasha and then the hug It was romantic when she was ALIVE!! Now it not... {Kikyou haters club join now free admission ~LOL~}) As she fell on his chest Kouga watched {STALKER} as jealousy a rose in him. She got a whiff of his scent. She got up with a light blush appeared on her face as she followed him into the house. (No hug *sorry) Kouga not aware that Kagome knew about the week with Kikyou started to think that Kagome wasn't attracted to him and was to this mutt. Kouga went closer as he followed the smell of Kagome into the backyard. While Kouga was sniffing around, Inuyasha had shown Kagome his clean house. (It hadn't been clean since they move in...) Kagome looked around it was cool to be in another person's house beside Sango's, Miroku's, and Kouga's houses. In his room looked like any other rooms. There she sat down on his bed as he went down stair to get some drinks for them to do homework. (*NO SICK MINDS PLEAZE* because of past experience with my sick mind I tell you if it going to get dirty ok?) She picked up a picture that was next to his bed. There was a woman who was holding a small Inuyasha. He came in to see her holding the picture of his mother. He sat next to her and places the drinks on his end table. (THINGY I don't what u call it) "That's my mom..." He said to her. Kagome gasped to find Inuyasha next to her. "Oh" was all she could get out. "Yeah she with my father went to America at my 9th birthday and after a couple a weeks my uncle who was living there sent a letter to me and said that they had died in a car crash while they went back to the air port..." He said drifting off. While this happy moment was going on Kikyou was walking to her grandmother's house. She went in to see her. Shippo didn't like the way that girl looked at him so he went to grandma Kaede. "Aaaahhhh, Kikyou ye scared the heavens out of me." Grandma Kaede said. Kikyou face did not change the expression did not wipe off to see her grandma. "I just wanted to say hi as I go to my friend's house alright I have to go bye." Kikyou said as a wicked smile came upon her face. Shippo did not like this girl she smelt evil like she was working some old magic that his father had taught him. Kagome took out her books and so did Inuyasha. They laid there next to each other and did there Math homework from Mrs. Wiggum. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was already done with 36 problems. "Wow your fast" She said only on the 12th problem. At around 6 o'clock they went down to the Kitchen. Where Kagome went into her bag and found some Ramen Noodles. (I don't own it but I do eat it!! Also did I spell it right is it Ramen of Ramon?) "Hey Inuyasha Have you ever had Ramen before?" She asked. He looked her way and asked, "What is Ramen?" "You know Ramen Noodles... You mean to tell me you have never had Ramen Noodles before." She said. "Yeah I never had that." He said. (OMG Inuyasha never had Ramen the world is going down Aaaahhhh...) "Do you want some I mean I can cook it for you." She said. "Sure" Knowing to him that anything Kagome makes might be good. (There always that possibly that it not) Inuyasha took a bite and then another by time Kagome took another look at the bowl in front of her it was gone. To Kagome thought that was a compliment that he likes it. Kagome ate hers and gave the rest to Inuyasha. Kagome started to feel a connection with him. She notices that their differences and similarities were what brought them together. Her mind and her heart were arguing they couldn't agree on anything right now because of all that was happening. The brain was saying to stick with Kouga and her heart was telling that Kouga was not good for her because what he did. Kikyou was walking to her friends, she noticed someone presents by Inuyasha house. To her it felt similar but she hated it. "Kagome" was the only word that came out. Then Kouga came out of the bushes. "Kikyou what are you doing?" He asked. Surprising her she turn around to catch that Kouga was here. "What else I'm walking..." Kagome looked at the clock as they finished math homework. "How come you never go to school?" She asked. "I go to school." He answered daze by the question. "I mean the classes of school." She said. "Oh the classes um... well I guess I see no use to." He answered. "Oh Ok..." She said still not getting the answer that she wanted. Looking at the clock once more she said, "Well I better get going see you tomorrow, ok." "Ok" as he turns and watch her leave to cross (over to the other side of the well wait NeVerMinD) the street. She walked in to see that her mother had come in early to pick her up. "Goodbye Grandma See you later," She said as she waved. The car ride was annoying as Souta kept poking her all the way home asking stupid questions like what is it like to be suspended and crap like that. When she got home there was a message on the machine. She played it. Hey Kagome, It's me Sango just answering your phone call, Sorry I was with my mom all day. So what's up with this problem with Kouga? Tell all the news you got if any new while you have been suspended. I miss you; I mean hanging out with Miroku full time tends to get boring... And for yours and mine sanity (I hope that spelled right) I will not sink down to Kikyou level. Well talk to you later. *Beep* this message was recorded today at 4:28 pm If you would like to save it push one if deleted push two. *Beep* this message has been deleted. There are no more messages.  
  
So what did you think? Gomen (Sorry for those who don't know what Gomen is...) I can't think what to do more help me out and give me info to make this story go on. Sango did answer there is hope. I hope to make a longer chapter!!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... My computer is not fully better and it giving me problems wit this program... Also I was away in Florida for two weeks and couple of days... I got 2 c my Aunt YAY!! But im back for now... and my computer actually let me on today for writing anyways... And now... since it the end of July my mom is making me go outside and clean Im too... lazy for doing that and I might not update that quickly anymore but wait till September and I get my act together because my freedom is going im going back to school NO!!!!! She screams out the door. "THISISNOFAIRWHYAMIPUNISHEDBYGOINGTOSCHOOL" She screamed in one breath...  
  
Ok I get these question how old is Rin well Rin is about Kagome age and Inuyasha and all them even though Sessy is older but still I see dating in all ages...  
  
Ja ne, Sayonara Adios, Hasta luego Peace, and all the ways to say good bye My specialness way I am Special, *poses like James Bond**you can hear the music in the back round LOL*, Special Squirrel  
  
Write 2 ya later [SpECiaL SquiRRel] You will review pleaze do if you have trouble read my short thing about reviewing.  
  
Reviewing for Idiots (easy step guide on reviewing for the people who don't know)  
  
First read the chapter. Then go to the bottom of page.. There you will find a little box thingy... Click on it and find summit review.... Find it Good.... Now click go..... A box will pop up...... There is where you will place your message....... Now write........is it done yet........ Push summit (I think) and your message will come to me......... Did it say that it was coming...? Now in about 24hrs I will hear from you talk to you then... [SpECiaL SquiRRel] 


End file.
